


I'd Kill For You.

by ApyroNamedRiver



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: #murder #prison, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApyroNamedRiver/pseuds/ApyroNamedRiver
Summary: **trigger warning: blood, murder, crime. Basically everything you could think of. Don't read if you're squeamish**Two friends meet for the first time in real life. Who knew their friendship would take such a dark turn!Will they get caught?Who's their victim and is it their last?Andrew and River.**Republished with Ellie's permission**





	I'd Kill For You.

(also on Wattpad) 

"Just some information I find important. 

Although I am typing and publishing this story, it is not completely written by me. I am writing it yes, but so are @xX_softboi_Xx and @ClassifiedEmo 

The ideas of this story are joint decisions made by all of us, and credit is given accordingly. 

Thank you for reading, and please enjoy the story." ~ E


End file.
